


【瑜昉】双向镜

by Vivianwoon



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 红海行动 | Operation Red Sea (2018) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 12:57:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20082580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivianwoon/pseuds/Vivianwoon
Summary: 2023年的黄景瑜一开门回到了2013年





	【瑜昉】双向镜

**Author's Note:**

> *灵感来自电影《超时空同居》  
*师生恋

1.

屋子里乱糟糟的，客厅的地上摊着一个大箱子，还有五六个没拆封的快递堆在玄关。

黄景瑜站在门口往屋里看，觉得有些不对劲。他记得家里都快搬空了了，怎么今天一进门还有个大行李箱敞着口摊在客厅，而且他也对这个行李箱也没什么印象。

卧室传来窸窸窣窣的声音，黄景瑜立刻警觉了起来，他把手机抓在手里慢慢往屋里走，时刻准备报警。

屋里的人似乎也很警觉，黄景瑜听到拖鞋与地板摩擦的声音，对方好像在小心翼翼地移动。

两人打照面的一瞬间皆是一愣。

那人抄起架子上的空花瓶，怒声喊道，“卧槽！你谁啊？”

因为对方光着上身只穿了条宽松的大短裤的缘故，黄景瑜把目光从那人身上移开。但这丝毫不影响他说话的气势，黄景瑜吼道，“你谁啊？！不穿衣服在我家晃！你变态吗？！”

“什么你家？这是我家！”那人把花瓶对准黄景瑜，时刻有冲他扔过去的可能。

“大哥！这是我家好吗！！”黄景瑜把钥匙拿出来，“我在这儿住了七年了！我有钥匙的！”

“你在这住七年？我还在这住了七十年呢！”那人哼了一声，“现在入室盗窃都这么嚣张吗？”

黄景瑜觉得那人的声音很熟悉，他用余光扫了对方一眼，觉得身型也格外熟悉。他抬起头，这才看清那人的样子，他光着脚站在木地板上，穿着一条黑色的家居短裤，什么都没穿的上身有着恰到好处的腹肌，尖下巴，厚嘴唇，鼻梁上着一副黑框眼镜。

“...昉...儿？！”黄景瑜吓的快要失声了，嘴张了老半天才勉强发出fang的音。

那人似乎没听清，“你说什么？”

虽然比他所认识的尹昉看起来年轻，身材也更好一些，但他很确定眼前的人就是尹昉。

黄景瑜灼热的目光让尹昉觉得有些不舒服，他狠狠瞪了黄景瑜一眼，“看什么看！！”

黄景瑜往前走了一步，“尹昉......”

“你停住！别往前走！”尹昉伸手作出制止的手势。

黄景瑜停住了脚步，与尹昉隔着一个行李箱。

尹昉忽然意识到对方刚刚喊了他的名字，“你怎么知道我的名字？你到底是谁？！”

“我是黄景瑜啊！”

“黄什么玩意儿？我不认识你！”

“我们俩认识！”

“你说认识就认识？”

黄景瑜有些急了，“你叫尹昉，生日是8月27号，长沙人，北师大的硕士，现在在大学当老师。”

“卧槽！”尹昉惊住了，“哪个无良商家把我的信息卖了？”

“你工资卡账号后四位是6655，密码是xxxxxx。”

尹昉举起花瓶对准黄景瑜，“合着是银行倒卖我的信息！”

“我是你男朋友！”

“什么朋友？！别套近乎！”

黄景瑜见尹昉还不肯相信，只好放出大招，“你说你一天中最享受的时候是上大号的时候！”

尹昉彻底愣住了，“你你你你怎么知道的？”

“我说了，我是你男朋友。”

“我......”尹昉一时语塞。

变年轻的尹昉，不认识他的尹昉......

黄景瑜的大脑飞速运转着，得出了一个令他不敢相信的答案。

他问尹昉，“今年是几几年？”

2.

尹昉允许黄景瑜坐在沙发上，不过还是十分警戒地抱着花瓶，“你说现在是2023年？”

黄景瑜纠正他的说法，“准确的说是我来自2023年。”

尹昉再次按开iPhone5的home键，确定手机屏幕上的时间是2013年7月27日。

他把手机举到黄景瑜眼前，“现在是2013年。”

“我知道，所以我说，”黄景瑜顿了顿，“我大概是穿越了。”

尹昉狠狠掐了下自己的大腿，疼得他倒吸了一口气。

好了，他确定自己不是在做梦，也没发疯。既然如此，那发疯的应该是面前这个人。

他看着黄景瑜，“你确定你睡醒了？”

“昉儿......”

“停！”尹昉打断了他，“叫我尹昉，少套近乎。”

看着年轻的尹昉对他如此戒备，黄景瑜的心情很是复杂，“我确定我睡醒了。”

尹昉又问黄景瑜，“你怎么证明你是从未来来的？”

黄景瑜想了想，“明年北京地铁7号线通车。”

每次尹昉回长沙都要到北京西站坐车，地铁7号线的起始站是北京西，没有买车之前黄景瑜经常坐着地铁去北京西站接他也常去送他，所以记得很清。

尹昉摆了摆手，“这个不算，报纸上总报道地铁修建的进度，不用是2020年来的人也知道。”

黄景瑜又说，“你特别喜欢《红海行动》，拉着我去电影院看了四次。”

不仅如此，尹昉还特别喜欢电影里的狙击手顾顺。因为这事黄景瑜还吃了好一段时间的飞醋，他寻思着顾顺长得就像一颗卤蛋，还没他帅，有什么可值得尹昉喜欢的。

尹昉一脸疑惑，“《红海行动》是什么？”

黄景瑜解释道，“2018年春节上映的电影。”

尹昉没忍住翻了个白眼，“2018年的事情我怎么知道真假。”

黄景瑜有些委屈，“你不是让我证明我是2020年来的人。”

尹昉还是不能相信眼前的人，“你的说法根本就不可信好吗？”

黄景瑜摸出手机，屏幕上的5g变成了3g。

他点开短信递给尹昉，“你看上面的日期，都是2023年。”

尹昉半信半疑地接过手机，屏幕上没有聊天对话，都是银行、快递、通讯公司、保险公司等等发来的消息。尹昉大致翻了一下，日期确实都是2023年。连银行发来的转账记录上都清清楚楚的标明2023年7月。

尹昉开始怀疑自己，连穿越这么玄幻的事情都能让他碰到。

他小心翼翼地问黄景瑜，“所以，你真的是我......未来的男朋友？”

“当然了！”

尹昉沉默，他不是没想过自己以后的伴侣会是什么样的，但没想到居然是这样的盘靓条顺样貌好。

“你说你在这住了七年，所以我们俩......”尹昉的手指在两人之间滑动，“住在一起了？”

“我毕业留在了北京，就搬到这儿跟你一起住了，已经七年了。”黄景瑜抬起头来环视客厅，这房子是尹昉学校老教授的儿子租给他的，是学校早期的家属院。因为没有电梯的缘故，不少上了年纪的老师都陆陆续续地搬了出去，尤其是这几年，家属院里多半是租房子的学生和年轻的教职工。尹昉从毕业就在这儿住，已经十三年了。

黄景瑜重新看着尹昉，“不过我们已经搬走了，咱俩前年贷款买了房。”

尹昉问他，“所以你已经不住在这了？”

“我们上周刚搬走。”

“那你怎么又回来了？”

“你说还有点儿零散的行李没带走，让我今天开车过来搬走。”

“我说？”尹昉一愣。

“2023年的你说。”

尹昉揉了揉后颈，头疼。

3.

现在最主要的问题是黄景瑜怎么回去。

尹昉说，“你先出去，过五分钟再进来，说不定就回去了。”

黄景瑜觉得有道理。他跳过摊在客厅的大箱子，走到玄关。

“那我走了。”黄景瑜扭头看着尹昉，其实他有点不舍得年轻的尹昉。

尹昉抬了抬手，示意他赶紧走。

咔嚓一声，门关上了。

黄景瑜站在楼道里给尹昉发微信，手机屏幕上的5g变成了3g，微信一直无法刷新，他给尹昉发的消息也一直显示无法发送。

黄景瑜盯着手机界面蹙眉，觉得事情有些不对劲。

五分钟后，他再次把钥匙插进门锁，打开大门后看到的依旧是乱糟糟的客厅和年轻的尹昉。

年轻的尹昉显然有些烦躁，“没回去？”

黄景瑜反手把门关上，“现在怎么办？”

见黄景瑜有继续往里走的意思，尹昉连忙做出防备的姿态，“你先等会。”

黄景瑜眼神一黯，定住了脚步。

尹昉以行李箱为楚河汉界，站在一边对黄景瑜说，“要不然你回到你现在住的地方试试？”

黄景瑜听从了尹昉的建议，再次开门出去。

二十分钟后，尹昉家的门再次被黄景瑜打开。

摊开的行李箱已经收走了，年轻的尹昉正蹲在玄关拆快递。

他看着又出现的黄景瑜觉得头疼，“又不行？”

黄景瑜再次反手把门关上，“我出门发现我的车不见了。”

尹昉站了起来，“那你坐地铁回去啊！”

“地铁不能刷手机，我没钱。”

尹昉一脸我不相信的表情，“你没钱？都多大的人了，出门不带钱？”

“2023年出门不带现金的，”黄景瑜指了指自己的手机，“我们都直接刷手机和刷脸。”

尹昉伸手去翻挂在玄关的双肩包，“我给你拿钱。”

“尹昉，”黄景瑜面色凝重地拉着他的胳膊，“我觉得我可能暂时回不去了。”

4.

黄景瑜在尹昉家住了下来。

他没钱，也没有身份证，酒店或是租房统统都不行。

尹昉租的房子是两居室，只有一张床。黄景瑜住下的第一天晚上跟他商量，能不能一张床两个被子。

尹昉想都不想的直接拒绝。他把自己上学时候宿舍床上铺的薄垫子翻出来，铺在书房的地上给黄景瑜打了个地铺。

“还不知道你能住几天，”尹昉把被子放在地铺上，“我总不能给你买张床。”

跟黄景瑜住在一起不到三天，尹昉就觉得他跟黄景瑜可能真的是情侣。

首先，黄景瑜十分了解他。知道他的作息时间，清楚他喜欢吃什么，连他菜不齐全不能偷吃的规矩都知道。甚至有时候尹昉抬抬手，黄景瑜就知道他要干什么。

其次，黄景瑜十分了解他的家。知道热水器怎么开，洗衣机怎么用，知道家里的生活用品都在哪这些都是最基本的，连尹昉找不出来的书黄景瑜都能扒出来。

“你教学用的书都在这两个格子里，”黄景瑜指着书柜的右下角，“我也经常来你这儿翻参考书。”

更重要的是，黄景瑜的手机里有他们俩的照片和聊天记录。

尹昉和黄景瑜窝在沙发上翻照片。最新建的相册名称叫“结婚照”，封面照片上的人是黄景瑜和自己。

尹昉指着结婚照这三个字问黄景瑜，“这是什么意思？”

“是我们俩今年春天.....2023年春天拍的结婚照。”黄景瑜把相册点开，里面是一百多张他们俩的写真。

尹昉勾着头去看照片。

“你已经答应我的求婚了，我们计划在秋天的时候办个小型仪式。”黄景瑜摸着自己左手无名指上的戒指，“虽然没有结婚证，但仪式还是要有的。”

尹昉这才注意到黄景瑜的手上戴着戒指，是个素色的白金戒圈。

尹昉犹豫了一下，“这是我们俩的戒指？”

黄景瑜没有说话，戒指把手指卡的很紧，他用了些劲儿才把戒圈取下来。

他把戒指递给尹昉。对着阳光，尹昉清楚地看到戒圈内侧刻着的字母。

HJY&YF

尹昉神色复杂地看着黄景瑜。

眼前这个人就是自己认定的伴侣。除了戒指外，尹昉觉得照片里的眼神也骗不了人，未来的他大概真的很爱黄景瑜。

尹昉又看了他们俩的微信聊天记录。

他知道微信这个聊天软件，但身边用的人很少，大部分还在用QQ。黄景瑜跟他说过两年微信会大热，在2023年几乎有智能机的人都用微信。

尹昉问他，“大家不用短信了吗？”

“很少了。”

尹昉用自己的手机号申请了微信，把黄景瑜加为第一个好友。

黄景瑜没有改备注，把昵称“1Fun”设为星标的朋友，和备注是“昉儿”的好友一起放在了通讯录的最上端。

尹昉点开了备注是“昉儿”的对话框，聊天内容不过是一些生活琐事，或是买菜做饭，或是嘱咐对方小心开车，又或是两人相处异地时给对方说晚安。

27岁的尹昉忽然鼻子一酸，他从小就外出求学，早就习惯了一个人的生活，习惯了一开门就是黑漆漆冷冰冰的出租房，习惯了生病自己去医院，习惯了所有情绪由自己消化。他没想到在未来会有这样一个人闯入自己的生活，让一切都变得温暖起来。

黄景瑜似乎是感受到了尹昉情绪的波动，他把手搭在尹昉的肩膀上，“昉儿？”

“我没事。”尹昉揉了揉发酸的鼻子，然后又岔开话题试图掩盖自己的情绪，“你还没告诉我，我们俩怎么认识的？”

“我是你的学生。”

“学生？”尹昉看着黄景瑜的脸有些疑惑，他确定自己在此之前对这张脸没有任何印象。

“我大三的时候你是我们微经老师，13年，嗯......也就是你所谓的今年，我们俩认识的。”

“那你是11级金融的？”尹昉记得自己下个学期的课表安排是教授2011级金融专业的微观经济学。

黄景瑜点了点头，“是。”

尹昉忽然意识到一个问题，“你今年多大了？我是说2013年。”

“21。”

尹昉心里咯噔了一下，“所以我比你大六岁？！”

“是啊。”

完了完了完了，尹昉仰天长叹，他不仅找了个比自己小六岁的男朋友，而且对方还是自己的学生。他当年，不对，他未来是怎么下得去手的？

“当年是你先撩的我。”黄景瑜又说道。

尹昉绝望地向后瘫倒在沙发上。

他觉得自己的良心受到了谴责，他居然搞了自己的学生。

5.

自从尹昉知道黄景瑜是自己的学生且目前在投行工作后，他就把写课件的任务交给了黄景瑜。

对于尹昉自己来说，他上课喜欢写板书更胜于使用ppt。但无奈，学院的教学考核里有对ppt的要求，且学生也喜欢在期末管他要课件用来复习，所以ppt成了不得不做的东西。

大学老师的暑假并非想象中的那么清闲，尹昉要备课要写论文还要给自己充电，再加上他七月份出去玩了十多天，在黄景瑜空降他家的前一天才刚刚回北京，本来就繁重的工作全都堆在了八月，让他忙得头都要炸了。

反正黄景瑜这个优秀的劳动力天天闲的没事干，不用白不用。

黄景瑜倒也乐意做这些，反正他闲着也是闲着。

尹昉把餐桌分给了黄景瑜当电脑桌，俩人就这样一个屋里一个屋外的，开始了作息规律积极向上的同居生活。

尹昉的朋友们按着说好的时间来他家聚会的时候，都被开门的陌生男人吓了一跳。

小李抬头看了一眼门牌号，确定没找错后说道，“我们找尹昉。”

相较于他们，陌生男人丝毫没有惊讶、意外或是警惕，把他们迎进屋后熟练地拿出几双专门为客人准备的拖鞋，又冲着书房喊道，“尹昉儿，你朋友来了。”

尹昉停下正在敲击键盘的双手，匆匆忙忙地走了出来。他正处于写论文的最佳状态，把自己朋友要来的事忘的一干二净。

黄景瑜已经去厨房到水了，朋友们围在一起叽叽喳喳地讨论些什么。

小张见尹昉出来冲他摆手，“尹昉！”

尹昉有些不好意思，“抱歉啊，我刚刚......”

小李打断了尹昉，问道，“你跟人合租了？”

尹昉没反应过来，“没有啊？”

小崔用手指了指厨房，小声说，“那人什么情况？”

“啊！”尹昉这才明白，“就是......”

还没等他想好怎么解释这件事，就听见小张不自然地咳嗽了一声。尹昉转过头，是黄景瑜端着水杯出来了。

几双充满疑问的眼睛齐刷刷地盯着尹昉看。

“那个，介绍一下，”尹昉抬手勾住黄景瑜的肩膀，“黄景瑜，是我......朋友，暂时住在这。”

尹昉又一一把朋友介绍给黄景瑜。他本就认识尹昉的朋友们，也不需要费力去记这些人的名字。

因为尹昉上午光顾着写论文，也忘记提前买菜了，黄景瑜又主动承担买菜的重任。

看着黄景瑜拿着环保袋出门，朋友们一窝蜂地围了上来。

“朋友？什么朋友？”

“我们以前都没见过他啊。”

“你不是就一张床吗？他住哪啊？”

“你也不提前说一声，我们来了发现是他开门好尴尬啊。”

“他到底跟你熟吗？我们聚餐会不会吵到他？”

“不行的话，出去吃也可以。”

............

............

“停停停停！”尹昉做了个停止的手势，大家你一言我一语的，他根本不知道该先回答哪个问题。

尹昉思考了一下，看着大家说，“我们聚餐不会吵到他，大家还像以前在这儿玩就行了。”

“至于他是什么时候认识的朋友，”尹昉顿了顿，“这事情有点复杂，我也解释不清。反正呢，就是朋友，但是有点特殊的朋友。”

黄景瑜把菜买回来又开始忙着做饭，朋友们也去厨房帮忙，扒开袋子发现黄景瑜买的菜全是他们爱吃的。

“哇！你朋友厉害了！”小崔用手肘碰了碰尹昉，“全是我们平常聚会常吃的！”

正在切菜的黄景瑜猛地一顿，连忙解释道，“尹昉跟我说过你们都爱吃什么，这都是他交代过的。”

黄景瑜又刻意加了一句，“是吧，尹昉？”

“是是是！”尹昉一阵点头，“我都说过。”

小李笑着说，“那也真是有心了。”

趁没人的时候，尹昉拉过黄景瑜小声问道，“你是不是认识他们？”

黄景瑜点了点头，“这几个都是你十几年的朋友，我都认识。”

酒足饭饱又在尹昉家玩了一下午后，朋友们起身准备回家。尹昉跟他们一起出了门，照例把朋友们送到院门口。

一下楼梯小崔就说，“尹昉你这朋友也太好了吧！”

“对啊对啊！”小李也凑了过来，“不仅买菜做饭刷碗，知道我们可能会尴尬，吃完饭还自己出门了。”

“而且他对你家也太熟悉了吧，”小张冷不丁的冒出来一句，“什么都能找出来。”

话题又绕到了尹昉和黄景瑜是怎么认识的了。尹昉坑坑巴巴说不出个一二三，只好岔开话题。

把朋友送走后，尹昉在院门口正好碰见了往回走的黄景瑜。

黄景瑜扬了扬手里的袋子，“我买了你喜欢的牛奶刨冰。”

尹昉很是意外，“诶！你怎么知道我喜欢学校饮品店买的这个！”

话音刚落，尹昉就意识到自己的问题有些多余，“哦对了，你是我......男朋友。”

黄景瑜扎开吸管，把塑料杯递给尹昉。

凉冰冰的杯子握在手心，尹昉觉得舒服了不少。咬住吸管吸了一口，因为天气热的缘故牛奶冰已经有些化了，牛奶和冰碴碴流进因高温而燥热的身体，尹昉爽的缩了下肩膀。

两人并排往回走。

尹昉看着手里的牛奶冰问他，“你下午回学校了？”

“嗯，”黄景瑜点了点头，“回去看了看。”

“不是会有那种说法吗？”尹昉咬着吸管，“另一个时空穿越过来的人不能和这个时空的自己的见面，不然就会有人消失。”

黄景瑜扑哧一声笑了出来，“你对穿越还有研究啊。”

“哎呀，”尹昉有点不好意思，“这还不是因为你，我上网查了查有关研究和说法。”

“有什么结论可以解释吗？”

“没什么特别的，大多是平行时空和时空交错之类的。”

黄景瑜偏过头看他，“那你相信这些吗？”

“我......”尹昉顿了顿，“我也不知道，但是你的到来又怎么解释？”

“或许真的有另一个我们，又或者我们都在做梦。”

6.

黄景瑜是在八月底不见的。

那天早上一直到十点多黄景瑜都没起床，尹昉觉得奇怪，去书房一看才发现地铺是空的，被子也没叠，随意地摊在地上。他一开始以为黄景瑜出门了，等到十二点多也不见人回来，拿起手机准备发微信，才发现自己的通讯录里空无一人。

他抖着手按下黄景瑜的手机号码，他并没有刻意去记过对方的手机号，但那串数字就像是印在他脑子里一样，记得十分清楚。

电话被很快接起了，对方喂了一声。

是个年轻男人的声音，但尹昉几乎一瞬间就意识到对方是谁了。

对方又问了一句，“您哪位？”

尹昉没有说话。

“有病啊！”年轻男人不满的嘟囔了一句，把电话挂了。

尹昉跑去玄关，发现黄景瑜的鞋子不见了，又跑去洗手间，发现黄景瑜的牙刷毛巾也不见了。

家里恢复了原样，除了地铺还铺在书房，其他的一切跟一个月前一模一样，就像黄景瑜从未来过一样。

尹昉翻出新学期的校历，今天是8月29日，离开学还有三天。

7.

教室里乱哄哄的，两个月没见的同学们似乎有不少的话要说。

黄景瑜和室友坐在教室的角落里，他们一寝室昨天打游戏打到三点多，坐到角落是为了好睡觉。

桌子上的手机震了一下，是班长在QQ群里发了条消息。

班长：「我刚刚见到咱们微经老师了！」

「男的女的？」

「秃头吗？」

「感觉好对付吗？」

「可别是个不通人情的老教授」

............

............

群里的同学七嘴八舌地讨论着新老师的模样。

班长：「年轻男老师！不秃头！而且长得很帅！」

班长的话就像扔了颗炸弹，群里立刻炸开了锅。

「卧槽！！」

「真的吗？真的吗？」

「我为什么觉得是反话......」

「鉴于以往的经验，我也觉得是反话」

不少同学都在低头看手机，没人注意有个年轻男人进了教室。

年轻男人把背包放在讲台上，拿出U盘插在教室的电脑上。

跟黄景瑜同寝室的哥们儿眯着眼看讲台上的人，“这不会是老师吧？”

旁边立刻有同学否认，“怎么可能，这么年轻，最多是助教。”

年轻男人拿起麦克风，“大家都安静一下，我们要开始上课了。”

有些慢吞吞地声音通过音响传到了最后一排。

他点开第一张ppt，上面写着他的名字、电话和办公室位置。

“我是你们这学期微观经济学的老师，我叫尹昉。”

8.

黄景瑜是被手机震醒的。

他迷迷糊糊摸出手机，屏幕上显示着来电人是尹昉。

黄景瑜划开接听键，对方着急的声音传了过来，“你终于接电话了，我还以为你出什么事了！”

黄景瑜的脑子还没有完全清醒，他问尹昉，“怎么了吗？”

“都一点多了你还不回来，午饭都凉了。”

“回去？”黄景瑜一愣，“回哪？”

“回家啊，你怎么了？”

“我......”黄景瑜坐了起来，发现自己躺在旧房子的沙发上，“我好像刚刚睡着了。”

“我看你是睡晕了，赶紧把行李拿上回来吧。”

黄景瑜挂掉电话，朝四周看去。

房子已经空了，只有几个零散的储物箱放在客厅。他们上个星期搬家了，今天上午他是回来搬行李的。

黄景瑜点开微信，通讯录里的星标朋友只有尹昉一个人。

他把箱子摞在一起，吭哧吭哧往外搬。

楼道里热得像蒸笼，窗外的空调滴水密集的像在下雨。

咔嚓一声，门关上了。

==end==


End file.
